gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dear Emily and Richard
Dear Emily and Richard is the 13th episode of Season 3 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis When Sherry (Mädchen Amick) goes into labor and asks Rory (Alexis Bledel) to be with her at the hospital, Lorelai (Lauren Graham) is reminded of the day Rory was born. Flashbacks tell the story of 16-year-old Lorelai (guest star Chelsea Brummet) as she learns she is pregnant, decides not to marry Christopher (guest star Phillip Glenn Van Dyke), and ultimately leaves home with her new baby. Starring :Lauren Graham as Lorelai Gilmore :Alexis Bledel as Rory Gilmore :Keiko Agena as Lane Kim :Melissa McCarthy as Sookie St. James :Yanic Truesdale as Michel Gerard :Scott Patterson as Luke Danes :Liza Weil as Paris Geller :Jared Padalecki as Dean Forester :Milo Ventimiglia as Jess Mariano :Sean Gunn as Kirk Gleason :and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Special Guest Star :Mädchen Amick as Sherry Tinsdale Guest starring :Liz Torres as Miss Patty :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden :Shelly Cole as Madeline Lynn :Teal Redmann as Louise Grant :Tricia O'Kelley as Nicole Leahy :Peter Michael Goetz as Straub Hayden :Cristine Rose as Francine Hayden :Chelsea Brummet as Teen Lorelai :Phillip Glen Van Dyke as Teen Christopher :Biff Yeager as Tom :Cynthia Ettinger as Maureen Rollins Quotes Trivia *Lorelai drove herself to the hospital illegally. *Emily yelled at Lorelai while she was in labor. *Straub is emotionally abusive to his wife. He suggests that Lorelai have an abortion. *Francine suggests sending Lorelai away. *Jess tries to leave the diner to give Nicole and Luke some 'alone time'. *Lorelai sings 'Easter Parade' ERRORS *Rory makes copies before faxing papers for Sherry. When you fax something, it doesn't use the one you have, meaning you could use one copy to fax the same thing 10 times. Music :99 luftballons | NENA : Photos 313.jpg 313patty.png 313guys.png 313fam.png 313golf.png 313girls.png 313.png 313dress.png 313diner.png 313parents.png 313fremily.png 313francine.png 313teens.png 313chris.png 313shory.png 313lorelai.png 313women.png She's perfect..png 313kess.png 313letter.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE * Europe Through the Backdoor by Rick Steves * The Rough Guide to Europe by Various Authors * Moby Dick by Herman Melville FILM *My Fair Lady *Holiday Inn *Singin' in the Rain *Funny Girl *Easter Parade *An American in Paris *Urban Cowboy *Saturday Night Fever *Grease *Footloose *Flashdance POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Oh no, it's raining in Spain! But since the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain... :Lane – He's worse than my mother at the Glory of Easter T-shirt stand. :Lorelai – I wonder if Laura Mercier makes Demerol? :Lorelai – You need to learn that there are gonna be times in your life where you have to do ridiculous things for money. If you're Adrian Zmed, that includes everything that ever happens in your whole career. :Lorelai – These are Paris and Nicky Hilton kind of travel books. :Lorelai – We’re not staying at any place that wasn’t built for Napoleon III’s doctor or doesn’t have a Chagall in the bathroom. :Paris – I got copies for everyone, so let's leave the Barney's clearance sale re-enactment for another day. :Rory – In 90 tries, there wasn't one other picture that was good for the group and didn't have me looking like I'm in Cirque du Soleil? :Maureen – Listen, I have Graydon Carter on the other line. :Lorelai – Leloni, very exotic name. :Emily – She's from Honolulu. :Lorelai – Does she know Don Ho? :Emily – No. :Lorelai – Charo? :Emily – No. :Lorelai – C&H pure cane sugar dancers? :Lorelai – Who died and made you Sara Moulton? :Young Lorelai is watching Quincy, ME on TV when she goes into labor. :Lorelai – You need to tell me why you're sitting like that. :Sherry – Maureen told me that Howard Stern said that if you squat it makes the baby come out faster. :Lorelai – Okay, as long as you have a sane reason from a reliable source. :Young Lorelai – Can I bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you? Because I really need to do something! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3